Sophomore Slump
by theoneyouforgot
Summary: Bella begins her Sophomore year in high school, her first year going back to high school as a vampire. What will happen when she has to face humans, and the life she gave up?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope that you enjoy. Please don't feel bad about being critical. That is what I, as a writer, live for! **

Edward wrapped his arm around me, "Are you okay?" I knew the kind of answer that he wanted. I also knew what he meant. He didn't mean if I was nervous or if I felt like I was going to barf, he meant if I was feeling like I wanted to plunge myself at the humans and drink their blood.

I swallowed, "Yes, I'm fine." I honestly didn't want to kill any of the humans right now. I had other things on my mind, like for instance I hadn't been to school in ten years, and when I went then I was a freshman in college and not a vampire. Or the idea that once again I was going to have to endure the pain of trying to find a lunch table. No I wasn't fine, but Edward didn't want to hear that. I could tell that he was nervous too by the way he kept folding the edge of his schedule making a crease.

"Okay, good." Still he fettled with his paper.

I felt an arm wrap around me. My defenses went up. It wasn't Edward; I could see him standing next to me. I swept my foot under the mysterious visitor's and landing him on the gravel. I quickly turned around to see Emmet lying on the ground with Jasper standing over him laughing. Everyone looked at me.

Some random kid wearing a baseball cap and a baggy tee shirt yelled, "Damn new girl got skills!" Edward who had realized what had happened gave me a glare that I had grown accustomed to seeing.

I grabbed Emmet's hand and picked him up. Of course there wasn't a scratch on him and he was still smiling and laughing but I couldn't help but feel bad. I was quick to apologize, Emmet laughed it off, "Bella, it has been conformed I am not a villain." The Cullen family went quite, "Well not to you at least!" He gave me a brotherly punch in the arm that once would have left a burse but now just was a light tap.

We began to clear the scene, "Emmet I am really sorry, really!"

Alice responded for him, "Bella don't worry about it you defenses just went up. Honestly you should be glad it wasn't a human that would have hurt." Turning my changing experience Alice hadn't been much help, mainly because Edward wouldn't let her, but I still seemed weird to me to get tutoring advice from her.

Jasper grabbed my arm, and pulled me behind the group, "Bella get your husband to cool down, he's going to have a heart attack." Once he said that I looked at Edward who did look, incredibly stunning, but also stressed. When I turned back to reply to Jasper he was in between Alice and Rosalie.

"Edward!" I yelled and Edward stopped walking a spun around. He raised his eyebrows enquiring why I wanted him. "I'll be fine you know? I just had a little flaw back there, no worries. I have it out of my system now."

He looked around, "Bella there isn't room for mistakes. You could give us away, and not just the Cullen clan, all of the vampires. Bella you can not have flaws anymore. You had to leave that behind when you decided to marry me."

I was speechless, was this Edward? My Edward? The Edward who loves me more than anything else, the Edward who told me over and over again he would always be there for me?

"Edward I-," I tried to force out words but none would come, I wasn't sorry. I was shocked but I did not know how to express that without, without sounding like him.

He stopped the steady trot he had broken into, "Bella just stop!"

Jasper put his hand on Edward's chest, "Dude, chill! We've all done worse!" Edward didn't respond but I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that I wasn't like Alice or Rosalie. I was still different through everything.

**Remember criticism wanted! **

**-theoneyouforgot- **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a few notes before we begin**

**This chapter is a lot longer than the last one**

**Yes this story was named after the Fall Out Boy song "Sophomore Slump or Come Back of the Year" and it does follow the basic idea of it. **

**I noticed that 176 people have read this story but only 10 have reviewed it, what is up with that???**

**ENJOY!!**

We all walked quickly into the office, the clerk looked at us, "The Cullens I'm assuming?" I guess that we were easy to point out. How many times did you get a group of six teenagers move into one school? It wasn't a small town but it was on the maps.

Japer responded, "Yes, I'm Jasper; that is Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, and Isabella." He pointed to each one of us as we announced our names. It was weird for him to say, Isabella, I understand why he did, for simplicity's sake but I don't recall him ever say it before.

The clerk handed us six manila envelopes that I am sure contained offerings to join the PTA and emergency forms. Next, she handed us six schedules, all on top of each other, with no regard to sort them out to hand to us. Then some forms. "I'll need you to sign at the bottom of the page. Other than that, we are still in First Period you can proceed there when you are done." She walked away quickly away unwilling to answer anymore questions.

We all signed the forms and headed to first period. Just my luck, I had first period with Edward, just Edward and twenty-five other students that were bound to hate me. We walked in silence. It was room 313 wing F. I looked at the classroom next to me, 130 wing A. Great, it was going to be a long walk.

By the time we were on the second floor he stopped walking, "I'm sorry okay!"

I stopped too, "Of course because you say it so sincerely!"

He closed his eyes and took a long unnecessary breath, "Bella let's not be like that, please?"

I was more than willing to give up and make peace with him even though I was still a little angry, "Under one condition," He nodded agreeing, "That you'll have faith in me. I can't be fighting with you all of the time."

He smiled but only the corners of his lips, "Okay, but I have conditions too though." This time I nodded showing that I understood. He continued, "Say that you love me."

He may be cheesy but he was mine, and I'd rather have cheesy than someone that didn't love me at all. "Of course I love you." We were at the classroom, Mr. Johnson AP World History.

I began to open the door but Edward stopped me, "Bells remember if you need to bolt just let me know, and I'm your brother after all

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I know bro. Can we go in now?" He nodded and we entered the classroom. Mr. Johnson was in front of the classroom talking and as we entered the room came to a dead silence as we entered.

"Yes? What do you need?" He asked.

Edward answered the question, "I'm Edward, and this is my sister Bella, we are new students here."

This Mr. Johnson wasn't impressed by Edward's charm, "Fine, Mr. Cullen please sit near the window. And Miss Cullen sit behind Casey." A girl waved her hand. Mr. Johnson mumbled, "Siblings in the same class never a good thing. See me after class for your book assignments."

We both took our seats on separate sides of the room. The girl in front of me turned around and introduced herself and asked me for my schedule. I gave it to her. "We have Algebra 2 together. Are you good at it? I hate math!"

I shrugged, "I'm okay I suppose."

She examined my schedule again then handed it back to me. "Isabella. That is a nice name."

Suddenly this was Forks déjà vu, "I go by Bella."

Mr. Johnson glared at me. "Miss Cullen am I going to have a problem with you? I really don't want to give you detention on your first day, I'm sure that you don't want that either so please shut-up."

I was glad at this exact moment that I wasn't human because if I was my checks would have been very red. But now they remained at the regular paleness. "I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Your right it won't. Anyways like I was saying before I was interrupted….." And he continued on with his lesson. But I didn't pay any attention to him. I already hated it here and I had been here for less than thirty minutes.

Edward walked me to second period but there he left me. He went on to his other classroom. I walked into the classroom, I saw Emmet sitting down already laughing with many of his new friends. I walked up to the teacher, "Excuse me, I'm Bella Sw- Cullen, I'm new."

The teacher looked up, she had huge bags under her eyes and she hadn't taken her makeup off in days, "Hmm… Oh yes take a seat somewhere."

I picked the seat closes to Emmet, which was actually very far away from him. He was swarmed with girls whose asses hung out of their pants and hair was anything but natural. Oh only if Rosalie could see this.

Soon Emmet noticed me, "Hey ladies and gentleman," Emmet said motioning to the one male that was around him, "This is my sister Bella." The girls turned and nodded to me, then turned back to Emmet.

That is how my day went on. A few more overly welcome people like Casey, and more bimbos falling all over my husband, or ---brothers. When lunch came around I got my forth period and the door was locked and the lights were off. There was no one in the classroom. I turned to a girl that walked past the classroom.

"Excuse me where is Mrs. Mayfield? I'm supposed to have her this period."

She laughed, she may have found it funny but I was stressing out about it. "Madame Mayfield has A lunch, go to lunch then come back."

I thanked her and looked at the map to find the Cafeteria. It turns out that A lunch is the unofficial Freshman lunch. It wasn't that freshmen where that bad….. Okay yes they are.

I looked around and took my seat close to the bathroom. No one was sitting there and doubted that they would so I would not be imposing.

After what felt like forever the bell rang and freed to go to fourth period. I was in the class for five minutes and I understood why people called her 'Madame' Mayfield, or sometimes Madame May. She was overly dramatic about everything, nice enough I suppose still very dramatic.

And my day went on. Through everything my day continued. When the final bell rang I had to look at my schedule three times, I couldn't believe that my hell was finally over. At least it was for a day. I walked out in the parking lot and saw the shinny silver Volvo and a smile grew across my face. Edward was staring and smiling at me. I walked quickly to his car that had a senior tag on it; Edwards charm does work on somebody apparently.

Someone flipped there hair just as a gust of wind flew in my direction. The smell or (her) blood made me weak in the knees. It took a lot out of me to pursue on like Edward had instructed me to do so many times before.

After recovering from the smell of blood I made my way to the car and hoped in. Edward grinned at me. I noticed that no one else was in the car. When I asked where everyone else was. Edward replied, "Yeah like they would make it through a whole day." I laughed. Then he asked me, "How was your day."

"I hate humans." And the car up roared with laughter.

**I based the school off of mine. If it got confusing let me know I'll try to fix it. But over all the mortal characters aren't that important. Also I wrote most of the story while suffering from the effects of Bendryll so I hope that it doesn't get to strange. NEXT CHAPTER PLOT BEGINS TO UNRAVEL, I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS YET!!! **

**-theoneyouforgot-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I have turned this story into one big thing about making fun of high school. I think that it is hilarious but I have a weird sense of humor. Anyway proceed with caution. Oh yeah one more thing sorry I haven't updated in a while school has been crazy like more so than usual. NOW! Proceed with caution. **

I do not think it was that I hated school, the other students were nice to me and the work was a barley manageable load, but that may have be the problem. My peers were nice and this was a problem because they were supposed to hate me. And because they didn't I was forced to be mean and blow them off because Edward I do believe would go crazy if it befriended them.

I had not bitten anybody, which is good, only I get weak in the knees from the smell of their blood on a daily basis, sometimes twice. I was beginning to understand how hard it must have been for Edward to be around me.

I walked into lunch with my tray of food that I would not eat and began to take my seat next to the bathroom like I normally did when I heard my name, "Bella!"

It was a females voice, a high pitched perky one, almost like Alice's. But Alice would never shout my name and cause attention to herself when humans were around. I turned around and saw Ashley a girl from my Algebra 2 class that was always asking for my help. "Bella come sit with us, please don't make us sit with you." She urged on.

I knew that she was not going to let me sit by myself, I was going to have to either transfer to the moon or sit with her, I could have just sat down at the bathrooms but she would have followed me. So I sat next to her by the tree in the middle of the (indoor) cafeteria, only because it smelled better of course.

At the table was Ashley and a few other girls I did not know, but I knew there type, smart but they act stupid for attention, favored by their parents and would let their boyfriends take advantage of them just because they could not remember the refusal skills.

Ashley leaned over to fill me in on the conversation that had more than likely been going on for a few days. "Okay so Sara, the girl on the left, is dating a guy but she thinks that he likes that new girl, oh you know her, Rosaline."

I wanted so much to bust out in the most extreme laughter but I somehow managed to refrain. This Sara babbled on as follows, "So I saw Justin looking at her again and when I asked him what he was looking at he said that he was looking at her shirt, it was a band or something. I don't think that he was looking at the band on her shirt, like there is no band called ACDC that is a disease. I think that he was looking at what was under the shirt, I bet they are fake!"

I smirked, Rosaline, I suppose that maybe this Justin could have been checking out her ACDC's but I doubt that he cared about a band that wasn't even around when his were born. "Hey, aren't you Bella?"

"Yes."

She blushed a little, "Oh and Rosaline is your sister right?"

Well in a way I thought but I couldn't say that so I managed to squeeze out a "Yes."

"Oh I am sorry I forgot about that," I would have thought that she would have stopped talking about Rosaline and her ACDC's at that point but she continued, "Do you know if her boobs are real. I mean they can't be they don't grow that big, I bet she has back problems, does she?"

Back problems, not really, but other problems like hogging the remote and singing in the shower yes, "No I don't think so."

"Uh," She said as if she was defeated. "Hey you have nice boobs, did you eat a lot of pasta as a child I heard that was supposed to help?"

What? Pasta? No actually I was turned into a vampire which increases your physical appearance, it is great except for the wanting to drink someone blood thing. "No I don't like pasta," or any other type of food for that matter but I left that out.

"Milk?"

"Not more than average."

"What about—?"

Thankfully Ashley cut her off before she could name all of the food groups. "I think that we should stop talking about boobs, it is making me uncomfortable." Uncomfortable? She knew nothing of uncomfortable; she didn't want to drink this girl's blood.

**Don't fret, Eddy is coming back, I think he should be funny like he was in the first book. Doesn't that sound like a grand idea? I think so. Anyways please REVIEW!!!! ******

**-theoneyouforgot- **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update, I could explain it but then you would end up with the tragic tale of my life instead of the story so ladies and maybe a gentleman, Sophomore Slump chapter four. **

Edward came up behind me and kissed my neck. "How was your day?"

A million things poured out for me to say but I only said the one thing that would come out of my mouth, "Do you think I have abnormally large boobs?"

Edward, who was obviously caught off guard murmured, "What?" hoping that he had heard me completely wrong, though we both knew he did not.

Thankfully Rosaline was there to answer for him, "No, your boobs are tiny, you are like a twelve year old girl. You should get implants." Rosaline said then began filing her nails to the perfect shape that they already were at.

"Thanks Rose," I knew that she had good intentions. Her good intentions were just smashed with no tack. She nodded and walked away.

Emmet was happy to take her place, "Why are you worried about your tat-tats, are the kids teasing you again? They can be so vicious these days."

Emmet however had no good intentions what so ever, "No Emmet my 'tat-tats' are fine thanks for asking. Though I was asking my HUSBAND not…. You."

Emmet through his hands in the air, "touché," then walked away to join Rosaline.

Edward had more sympathy than either Rosaline or Emmet, only if he had the slightest bit of empathy. When he wrapped his arms around me I shrugged instead of hugging back, with that he commanded, "Okay talk."

I bit applauded I demanded to know why he wanted me to suddenly talk.

"Because we both know that something is bothering you other than your self image, so speak." At this point I was convinced of two things; one that I was going to get Edward to say tat-tats if it killed me, and two Edward knew me way to well.

"I just still feel invisible, I thought that once I was a vampire people would notice me but I don't think that they will. But it is not important." I looked in the mirror manly to avoid Edward, but while I stared at myself I noticed how little I changed from my human form. I was a little more definite, I had slightly darker hair and my eyes were yellow of course but over all I looked virtually the same.

"I see you."

I knew that like Rosaline Edward meant well but it was like when your parents told you that you were beautiful, while they may be honest it does not make you feel any better. "Edward I-." I did not know exactly know what to say, "I am just having a human moment."

**Okay so I don't know where this serious chapter came from, I guess that you will have to ask my plot producing machine. Anywho please review…. **

**-theoneyouforgot-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I have a few notes…. First off thanks for all of the reviews, though I do believe that most people just reviewed because I spelled Rosalie's name wrong. While we are speaking of misspellings, I am very sorry. I wrote the previous chapter at like three in the morning and was totally out of it. So this is where it gets important to keep up. I knew what I wanted to do with the plot but not how, then I saw a girl crying in the hallway and BOOM! Next chapter. Oh yeah Edword is back (get it Edword cause I am making fun of myself?) **

**Hopefully I didn't spell any names wrong this time…. Let me know if I did **

While the world drove me crazy and I did not think that I could hold on any longer I subtly learned how to cope with the world. I walked down the hallway to meet Edward before lunch, which he got switched to A lunch.

Everyone was preoccupied with their own business, there were the procrastinators who were doing their math homework, on the way to math, and then there were the dreamers who just stared out the huge windows that covered the school. But the particular person that caught my eye was a girl who stood in front of the huge window sobbing. Another girl stood over her trying to comfort her, but she did not pay her any attention.

_I want that. _

I knew it was strange to want to be the person standing in the middle of the hallway crying but there was something about her. I wished that I could cry, but I lost that ability sometime during my training, I suppose that my human blood was all used up.

Edward was soon leaning over me. He did not touch me because incestuous was not the family that we where trying to pursue. "She will be fine."

I suppose that Edward thought that I was being kind-hearted and that is why I was standing across the hallway staring at her. But I was not being kind-hearted I was envious of her. I wanted to be like that, to have my feelings on display. "What is she crying over."

Edward was silent for a moment. "A boyfriend that she just broke up with, a failed Biology test and a fight with her parents, more or less, Amy is just stressed. She will be fine, Bella, really."

I knew that he was right, but that was not the problem. _I want that,_ _I want to be her. _Edward stood over me, brotherly to everyone else, but to me like secret lovers who were not telling the world the true relationship between them. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Can we leave?" I knew that he would worry about me because of that single thought but I could not stand there any longer. I wanted to be in Edward's arms, I wanted to complain, I wanted to be loved, but worst of all I wanted to be human.

Edward did not say a word but tugged my shirt signaling for me to follow him. We walked quickly through the 'window hallway' and down the main stairwell into the auditorium. It was dark, there were not any classes held in there it was just mainly there for the school plays that were held once a year.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" He wrapped me in his long arms and held me in not such a brotherly fashion. I wanted to tell him everything. But if I told him that I wished I was not a vampire then he would blame it on himself, I could not do that. "Did you want to kill her?"

I however could answer this question honestly, "No, quite the opposite actually, I wanted to be her."

I wished that Edward would show some expression on his face but he did not. He leaned down to me (yes he still had to lean down) and kissed me. In a strange way through the lips and uh tongue I could tell that he understood, empathies even. I kissed him back. I remembered why I wanted so much to be like Edward.

**Please tear the story apart…. **

**-theoneyouforgot-**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is very short but it was either I post it now or wait until Thanksgiving break away….**

I had slightly recovered from my mental break down, however Edward was as alert as ever. It seemed that every step that I took he took another one closer to me. I was happy to have him there but could it be that I still was not completely ready to give up my human side?

I walked in my dreaded A lunch with Edward, after the incident in the Auditorium he insisted that I sit with the brainless bitches. For some reason or another he thought that this would help me cope with only being half living.

We took our seat and sat next to Ashley and Sara sat across from me. Yes indeed she was still worried about her boyfriend, like how stupid can you get just ask him, but it was not my decision I suppose though Edward thought it was funny too. The Brainless Bitches talked about something very important like finger nails or losing their virginity on prom night or something when Sara turned to me and asked. "Bella do you have an eating disorder?"

It depends on what you call an eating disorder, if you define an eating disorder as never eating than yes. But if there is a legitimate reason for it like perhaps you're a vampire than no; however even if I did why would I tell a girl I barely know? "No of course not!"

This brainless bimbo of sorts was not very pleased by my answer so she turned to Edward, "Does she eat a lot at home?"

Edward looked at me smiled a little bit then answered, "Yes like a pig in fact we are worried that she will struggle with obesity. I know it seems odd her eating habits but you learn to love them." He grinned back at me; he was spending too much time with Emmett.

I was going to kill Edward.

Sara or lazy slut, whatever you prefer to call her seemed in a new type of panic when she heard this, though this time she was afraid to ask questions, "Oh okay if you say so." Then quietly, intending so that only I could hear, she said, "Bella if you have issues with Bulimia I am hear for you really!"

I knew that Edward heard it because well he is a vampire but for other reasons too for example I could feel him try to hard not to break out in extreme amounts of laughter. Oh my dear Edward, what shall we do with you.

The bell rang and we got up to leave the cafetorium (yes apparently cafeteria was over-rated they had to make up a new name). "Sorry I couldn't resist."

**I know too short but other than that…. **

**-theoneyouforgot-**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one sort of has a plot – sort of. **

**Summary because it has been like 6 months: ****Bella started as a high school as a sophomore and a vampire for the first time in ten years. At first Bella was feeling a bit suffocated by Edward but as the humans began making assumptions about her life she began to get closer to him and become terrified of humans, well not really terrified just realizing how stupid they are sometimes. **

After my the lunch experience Edward and I stayed far away from all of the humans, by my request, it was surprising how willingly he agreed to do whatever I wanted after I told him I was not comfortable around humans. Okay it is not THAT surprising, it is Edward after all. Now we ate lunch by ourselves and things, but still there were sometimes I could not help interacting with them, for example Spanish class, we had constant group projects can you say, Ella está stupida en el clase de español?

I heard picks of gossip that we were told to be incestuous; how ironic. I loved telling my male teachers that I was having cramps and needed to go to the bathroom and just sit there on the toilet listening to people complain about how ultimately pathetic their life is. If a terrorist ever wanted to know anything about females or people in general all that they had to do was disguise themselves as a female (they don't even have to be pretty) and sit in a stall of any public place where teenagers are. We are all in serious danger.

I was sitting there in the third stall from the door listening to these two freshmen gossip about their best friends (some friends) trying as hard as I could not to burst out laughing at the how incredibly stupid these freshies were being when I was alerted by my own name.

"You know that new girl – well she is not that new she has been here for like a month, the really pretty one, the sophomore. Yeah Sarah said that Joanie said that Bethany said that Sara M. told her that she was anorexic."

Shocked I just sat there, not knowing exactly what to do. Then the other girl replied, "Yeah I heard she moved here because we have the best clinic in the country."

I wanted to run out of the stall to show that they had been heard, I wanted to laugh it off, I wanted to gorge myself on human food, but instead I just sat there, hoping to be invisible. Stupid freshmen.

I know it was stupid, I was fifteen years older than those girls, I had already graduated high school and gotten married, I was better than them but I sat in the stall all the way through that class and the next one until Edward found me in the stall.

He knocked on the stall but did not wait for my reply before he just came in, "Hey stranger, what are you doing in here, in the middle of Spanish tres?"

"You are aware this is the GIRLS bathroom right?" I said back deliberately ignoring his question.

He nodded, "Well that normally implies human girls, which you are not so I do believe we are both breaking the rules. Besides you're my wife, what have you to hide?"

I looked up at him and smiled but did not give more of a response. I knew that I could tell Edward anything and he would love me anyways but still something prevented me from talking to him about my insecurities, maybe it was because I was not exactly sure what they were.

"Come on, let's go." Edward said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bathroom stall that I had become so comfortable in.

"Where?"

"I don't care."

"Won't that be cutting class?"

"When did you become such a goody-two-shoes?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh, well someone told me that it is good to cut class every once in a while." And I knew that Edward was right. I needed a break from human-world, I need to go back to Bella-world, and knew that very soon, with Edward's help, I could be back in Bella/Vampire world.

**Okay so sorry but it will probably take forever to update again. **

**-theoneyouforgot- **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay it is short but there is a reason, once you read it I think you'll figure it out. **

Edward and I got in the car, for a while we just sat there, then without a word Edward began to drive. He turned north out of the school than an east on to the highway. We drove a while before I finally spoke up, "I'm sorry."

I expected him to be stumbled by this or a little thrown off by my apology but he wasn't he just shook his head and said, "It's alright."

I wanted to ask him was a really doing things wrong since I did not think that I really needed to apologize in the first place but instead I said or sort of blurted out, "Damn I don't know what is so wrong with me, when did I become so melodramatic?"

Once again Edward surprised me with his response, "When you became different from everyone else by definition."

Again I wanted to scream what is wrong with me. But again I didn't, I just sat there sulking like a twelve-year-old. I knew he was right but I still wanted a little bit of empathy or even at the least sympathy. "Edward?"

"Huh?"

I swallowed, "Pull over at the next exit."

He did of course Exit 47 on highway 73. There was not much there just a gas station and a McDonalds, but that was all I needed. I felt a tear roll down my check, "Edward, thank you for loving me."

Before I could hear his response, or before he could figure out what was going on I unlocked the car and ran back West. If he tried to follow me it did not matter, he could not keep up. If he did not follow me then I would have what I wanted, either way me and Edward Cullen were nothing more. And that is what I kept telling myself over and over again as I ran through all my despair.

**GASP! I know I didn't see it coming either, my figures did it, BAD FINGERS BAD FINGERS! Okay I haven't decided if I am going to write more, anyways REVIEW! **

**Maybe Goodbye,**

**-theoneyouforgot- **


End file.
